


if you had a bad day

by vocalunitjisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, angsty fluff???, cheolsoo isn't the main topic, idk it's just jisoo having a bad day and great friends, sorry for the clickbait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalunitjisoo/pseuds/vocalunitjisoo
Summary: it's been a bad day. and when i mean bad day i mean the "everything is going wrong and i have little to no power over it so i just stand there watching my life turn to absolute trash" kind of bad day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to fry and marissa. i love you

it's been a bad day. and when i mean bad day i mean the "everything is going wrong and i have little to no power over it so i just stand there watching my life turn to absolute trash" kind of bad day.

 

jisoo was exhausted and there was only one month left before the comeback. the intense practices, whether it was vocal or physical, weren't the main problem here. if there was something he could be proud of -beside his flourishing manga collection- it would be the fact that he could follow soonyoung's infinite torture (practice) sessions. however, today was different, and today was the day god decided he would use jisoo as a recycling bin for bad luck. he started it off with a headache, which was a great indicator of what the rest of the day would look like -a big, ugly migraine he would love to sleep off. unfortunately, nobody was allowed to sleep in this morning and even if he felt like someone was trying to split his head in half, jisoo didn't say a word and tried to think positive, hoping that it would help, somehow.

 

it didn't.

 

he was barely out of the bedroom and he could already smell a very, intensely annoying day ahead. it had the same smell as rotten eggs and outdated milk, which was exactly what waited for him on the counter. 'think positive, jisoo' would be his motto during this whole god forsaken day.

 

he met jeonghan and seokmin on his way to the bathroom and they warned him that they were, once again, out of toothpaste and someone will have to go buy some later. jisoo decided to go see by himself because, who knows, maybe someone left a tube somewhere and the others were too lazy to look for it. he didn't find anything and just decided to wash his face and then head to the practice room. he went back to the bedroom, picked a sweater that was definitely not his but he knew seungcheol wouldn't care anyways.

 

he headed to the door, put his shoes on and left without warning anyone. it wasn't as if he was leaving for a mysterious world though, and almost everyone was already at the practice room anyways, some of them even slept there. five minutes later, jisoo swore he felt something on his nose. jisoo wasn’t sure whether his brain was still asleep or if it was really starting to rain but he also hoped it wasn't some bird's excrement. a quick glance at the sky and three raindrops on his face indicated that it was indeed starting to rain. hopefully it wasn't going to be a heavy rain. but then again it wasn't jisoo's day and the now drenching rain reminded him of that.

 

when he got to the practice room, he was soaked and cold. thankfully, there were clothes left by other members and since the practice room was like a second dorm, it wouldn't be hard to find a rather clean t-shit and sweatpants. he entered the practice room and saw seungkwan and chan play around while seokmin, mingyu and hansol were quietly stretching. he went to the adjoining room, which was more of a big closet, and picked clothes on a shelf. jisoo's hair was already quite dry and it would be soon wet with sweat so he didn't bother drying it. he quickly changed and joined his friends, mentally ready for another long, tiring day.

 

"josh you did the part wrong again", soonyoung stopped the group, looking at jisoo's reflection on the big mirror in front of them, "do you need me to explain again?" "no i'm okay, i don't know why i can't do it. i know how to but i can't get my body to move however i want", jisoo sighed and apologized to his friend-slash-professor and promised to try harder. he wasn't sure if he did it right but soonyoung didn't say anything after that so in doubt he kept trying to perfect the move, not sure whether he was really progressing or not. they had a small break after doing the choreography for the eighth time. jisoo crouched down for his water bottle and looked at the others. it was particularly quiet this morning, probably because everyone could feel the tension surrounding them and for some reason it was worse today. soonyoung was gloomy and it only added to the tension and jisoo felt threatened since he was the only one who got the choreography wrong. the performance team leader came back into the room and decided that the break was over. everyone joined him in the middle of the room and before counting down to start, he looked at jisoo and said "josh i'd like it if you could focus more, it's not a disaster but it definitely needs more work". jisoo's headache came back full force.

 

he was trying really, really hard and at one point it felt like his feet were moving out of habit and he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk normally ever again. he could feel both soonyoung's and seungcheol's eyes on him, watching his every move, ready to tell him what was wrong and that he had to do it again for the nth time. jisoo knew something was wrong and he was getting really frustrated with his own body. he could feel tears coming and begged for mercy in his head. the music stopped all of sudden and it made him stop abruptly. his breath hitched in his throat and a few tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks. he wiped his tears pretending it never happened and turned around to see that only seungcheol was left. "everyone's on break already and i guess you didn't haveanything to eat this morning so please just go grab a sandwich before you die both of exhaustion and hunger. don't beat yourself over it too much, we still have time okay?", jisoo nodded, passed by the leader and headed straight to the bathroom.

 

after cleaning his face, he tried the move once more, just out of pure frustration but when he heard his stomach growl, he decided it'd be better to eat a bit, just to prevent being sick. he joined the members in the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich in the fridge. jisoo sat down next to hansol, who was having a conversation with minghao about a tv show they watched the night before. he didn't really listen to them and focused on the choreography, repeating the complicated step sequence in his head. his headache was still on full-bloom and it was getting a little bit too overwhelming in the end. when he finished his sandwich, jisoo headed back to the practice room where there would probably be some medicine against headache. of course, because jisoo was god’s -no, satan’s- favorite tortured soul today, he didn’t find anything and figured he’ll just have to live with it.

 

the practice started again but soonyoung decided that they’d split in groups, each of them would have a performance team member to help those who had troubles during the previous sessions. jisoo ended up with soonyoung -of course-, seungcheol and jihoon. it almost felt like a trial with the three leaders looking at him. jisoo gulped and fought the urge to run away. he wasn’t scared but with a deadly headache and the feeling that he’s going to fuck shit up, he was sure he should at least be a bit concerned for his condition. he knew they wouldn’t be too harsh on him, jisoo knew seungcheol noticed that something was wrong with him and the leader would probably wait until later in the night to come and talk about it with jisoo.

 

the practice had been going on for 1 hour now and, more than exhausted, jisoo felt drained of his soul and vitality. he couldn't get anything done and he knew his friends weren’t the type to get angry at him for having a bad day but he could kind of feel the annoyance float in the atmosphere. he reached for his bottle of water and headed to the bathroom. he felt like crying again but decided to hold on as long as possible. he wanted to ask the leader trio if he could get some fresh air and maybe go buy some toothpaste at the same time. he knew his friends wouldn’t object but he felt bad for trying to escape the situation. he knew he had to breathe though, and if the air climatiser was pretty good at cooling down the practice room’s temperature, it didn’t help jisoo at all.

 

jihoon looked at him quizzically, wondering why jisoo’s eyes were so red. he looked at seungcheol and the older was definitely worried. “guys, i didn’t want to ask you that but can i take a break and go get some fresh air? i can go grab some toothpaste tubes while outside, so i can at least be helpful once today”, jisoo was bitter at himself and the last sentence made seungcheol tense. “if you’re leaving then i’m coming with you, i wouldn’t want anything to happen to you”, seungcheol put a hand on jisoo’s shoulder, hoping the younger boy would let him. “i-... uh, yes, okay.” jihoon looked at soonyoung and told him to get ready to suffer a bit more. soonyoung laughed and pinched the other boy’s arm.

 

jisoo took the small umbrella at the entrance of the building. he wasn't sure it was still raining but he didn’t want the morning to repeat itself. thankfully, the rain had stopped and although the sky was gray, it didn’t seem like it would rain soon. the smaller boy kept quiet, he was still frustrated, his head was still in pain and he didn’t really trust his voice at the moment. seungcheol didn’t say anything either, he probably wanted to see if jisoo would open up by himself. knowing the boy it wouldn’t take long, especially since it was only the two of them now.

 

they headed straight to the closest supermarket, which was only two blocks away from the pledis building. jisoo kept his head low, he could feel seungcheol’s presence more than before and it was intimidating. the tears came back and the younger didn’t feel like holding back anymore. seungcheol threw a quick glance at jisoo and analysed the street. when they passed by a small alley, the leader took jisoo’s hand and pulled him where nobody could see them.

 

although he was shocked at the sudden impulse, jisoo couldn’t help but feel relieved. as expected, the older felt jisoo’s distress and immediately took care of it. a minute passed quietly during which the two of them just looked at each other’s eyes, hands still attached. seungcheol squeezed the younger’s hand and jisoo burst into tears. he ran into the leader’s arms, body still warm and a bit stinky from all the practice they did but, more importantly, jisoo could smell seungcheol’s perfume, mixed to his shampoo and it was definitely jisoo’s favorite smell in the world.

 

the sobs kept going for five minutes, jisoo didn’t even try to say what was wrong, knowing he wouldn’t be able to pronounce two words. seungcheol was rubbing the smaller boy’s back, kissed his forehead and the top of his head. he didn’t say anything either, waiting for the vocalist to calm down. he eventually did but never left the older’s arms and started to slowly explain what was wrong. the headache, the toothpaste, the rain, the practice. “hey”, seungcheol moved so he could see jisoo’s face while still hugging him, “everyone has bad days, you could have just told me for the headache and i would have bought you medicine and if it didn’t help you could have just stayed in bed. we have time until the comeback”. jisoo nodded and crawled back into seungcheol’s embrace. after five more minutes, when they figured the toothpaste wasn’t going to buy itself, the two boys went back to the main street but before going to the store, they stopped at a pharmacy and bought a lifetime stock of headache medicine.

 

when they got back to the building, jisoo made sure his eyes weren’t red anymore. seungcheol headed to the practice room to serve him a glass of water and some medication. jisoo entered the room as well and saw everyone focused on the choreography, which made him anxious as to whether or not he would get it this time. he drank what seungcheol made him and joined his group, already thinking about the step and what he had to do.

 

he was met with a pat on the back from jihoon and a cheeky smile from soonyoung, which made his heart lighter. he looked at seungcheol and if he didn’t stop himself he would have cried again. the remainder of the practice went rather smoothly, jisoo still had trouble with the step sequence but it was better than before.

 

when he went to bed hours later, completely exhausted and barely able to walk, he once again realized how lucky he was to have such amazing friends around him, ready to help him and support him and more importantly, they never got mad at him. he smiled, said goodnight to everyone in the room and, with a small, happy sigh, snuggled a bit more into seungcheol’s arms.


End file.
